wonderwherefandomcom-20200214-history
Cthonean
The Cthoneans are the oldest and most advanced race in existence. Their technology is far beyond that of any other race in the entire universe. They are native to the plane called Ktisos. Physiology Cthonean skin is usually a golden bronze color, and their hair can be a variety of colors. The age of Ktisos's star, and the intensity of its light, has resulted in a phenomenal amount of solar aether to filter into Ktisos's atmosphere, providing the native lifeforms with a little less than half of what they need to survive. A cthonean's body is naturally conductive of most types of energy. Some have honed this propensity to an incredible degree, gaining control over the flow of energy in their bodies and, in some cases, even becoming able to manipulate it outside of themselves to affect the world around them. The alveoli of a cthonean are very densely packed, allowing them to take advantage of Ktisos's rich atmosphere. Because Ktisos is slightly larger and denser than Aenoth, a cthonean's bones and muscles are stronger and more durable than an Aenothic human's Technology Cthonean technology is sleek but solid, with many curves. Circles and circular motifs are highly prevalent in Cthonean architecture. Most Cthonean tech is made from a white metal called brillium. They also use orudrium to make the barrels of their guns and the blades of their bladed weapons. The Cthoneans have, in more recent decades, developed a form of "programmable matter" which they call kaelux. It is made by trapping light in solid form, whereupon it can be manipulated psionically into different shapes, like weapons, tools, or other objects. Kaelux naturally forms in cubes which can be of most any size. Culture Cthonean culture is divided into three caste levels: phanos, praetos, and elemos. The closest Aenothic equivalent to the word phanos is "commonfolk", but that is a rather misleading translation. The phanoi are the backbone of Cthonean society: they make nearly everything a fleet needs, as well as protecting it. The praetoi are rather like kings or prime ministers. They oversee all aspects of life in a fleet, and are responsible for directing it as it drifts through the Astral Sea. There are nine elemoi. They are the supreme overseers of each aspect of Cthonean civilization. They are as follows: * The Ordainer - oversees enforcement of the few laws that exist in Cthonean society * The Arbiter - acts as the final decision-maker on legal disputes * The Architect - drafts designs for vehicles and other large mechanical constructs * The Preserver Some Cthoneans use their energy manipulation abilities to create miniature stars as an art form. These can be trapped in stasis, allowed to run the natural course of their lives, or be aged prematurely and made into tiny solar "fireworks". Names Most Cthonean first names are one or two syllables in length. Male First Names *Kex *Cyros *Arces *Irakos *Phaon *Galen Female First Names *Ionia *Iantha *Phiani *Nessa *Lisandra Surnames *Vessos *Palatres *Tarnakis Category:Races Category:Technologically Advanced Category:Aether